


Maxvid Week 2018

by gampcamp



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Maxvid - Freeform, Maxvid Week, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gampcamp/pseuds/gampcamp
Summary: My (usually short) fics for Maxvid Week.





	Maxvid Week 2018

Growing up, Max learned that expressing emotions wasn’t okay. His mom and dad thought that being vulnerable wasn’t acceptable and made you a weak person. Unfortunately, after so many years the boy subconsciously began believing that too. One night after a particularly bad nightmare, David found Max by the dock, crying his heart out. That’s how Max ended up waking up in David’s room, in David’s bed, next to the sleeping red head.

Slipping out of bed was easy enough; Neil was a light sleeper so he always had to step lightly in the mornings. He kept his cool until reaching the door to the room but as soon as he stepped out into the hallway, he started panicking. Why did stupid David have to find him last night? Why did he sleep so much better when he was next to him?  
Eyes glanced around the room as he thought. Forcing a deep breath, he tried to calm his nerves. Don’t be dumb, he probably doesn’t think any differently of you. Only assholes get mad about stuff like this. His gaze landed to the opening of the small kitchen and an idea came to him…

It had been a while since he worked with a coffee machine that wasn’t a Keurig but Max was able to figure it out quickly. While the light roast coffee brewed and filled the room with its nutty smell, the boy worked on fishing the cups from the cupboard. The two mugs were just placed onto the counter when a door opened. A warm voice dripping with the remnants of sleep called out. Turning around probably wasn’t the best decision because David looked so sleepy and his hair was still tossed and messy and the way he said Max’s name was dreamy. “What are you doing?”

The boy replied with a quickly sarcastic comment, but Max was quick to mentally smack himself. “Uh, shit, I mean, I wanted to make up for you having to deal with my stupid episode from last night. I was gonna surprise you…” Having been climbing down from the counter he wasn’t expecting to turn and see that David had proceeded towards him so quickly. Long arms wrapped around his tiny body and when he breathed in he didn’t smell the coffee anymore he smelt David and fuck did that mess with his head.   
“You didn’t have to do this for me. I’m always happy to help my campers when they need it. Especially you Max.” He was instructed to take a seat at the dinky coffee table so the councilor could finish serving their coffee and Max, cheeks burning, was more than happy to oblige. He wasn’t even sure he could have focused enough to finish! In only moments David joined his companion at on the sofa and the two enjoyed their caffeine, both with sugar and cream.


End file.
